Exercise and fitness have become increasingly popular and the benefits from such activities are well known. Various types of technology have been incorporated into fitness and other athletic activities. For example, a wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for use in fitness activity such as MP3 or other audio players, radios, portable televisions, DVD players, or other video playing devices, watches, GPS systems, pedometers, mobile telephones, pagers, beepers, etc. Many fitness enthusiasts or athletes use one or more of these devices when exercising or training to keep them entertained, provide performance data or to keep them in contact with others, etc. Such users have also demonstrated an interest in recording their athletic activities and metrics associated therewith. Accordingly, various sensors may be used to detect, store and/or transmit athletic performance information. Oftentimes, however, athletic performance information is presented in a vacuum or based on the overall athletic activity. Exercisers may be interested in obtaining additional information about their workouts. Furthermore, users are interested in sharing their athletic activities and performance data with other users or communities of users.
While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Additionally, oftentimes, individuals might not be as motivated to exercise because of the extra effort that may be required in recording and tracking workout results. For example, an individual may be required to manually enter workout information such as a number of miles run, a route run, an average heart rate and the like, into a database in order to track his or her progress.
In another example, individuals may need to use special fitness-dedicated devices to automatically track workout results. In some instances, different types of fitness equipment may be required depending on if the individual is working out indoors or outdoors, on a treadmill or running an outdoor route and the like. Furthermore, users may find it difficult and onerous to share athletic information with communities of users, and to find new and interesting ways to challenge themselves and compete with other users.
Motivation may also result from achieving progress in an individual's fitness level. However, progress often involves increasing or otherwise altering a workout regimen. For example, individuals may start running faster or for longer periods of time to increase endurance. In some cases, individuals might repeat the same workout, thus failing to challenge themselves to improve on previous performances. Without being prompted to perform a more strenuous workout, an individual might not see results as quickly or at all and thus become unmotivated.